


You Have More Friends Than You Think

by Moonshoes97



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, i listened to the song and i just had to write something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshoes97/pseuds/Moonshoes97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is just something short(really short) I wrote after hearing this song. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have More Friends Than You Think

Remus walked into the common room the night after full moon, just wanting to go to sleep and sleep the rest of the pain away. What he saw was kind of surprising though, James was sitting by a piano with Lily next to him. Sirius wrapped an arm around the werewolf’s shoulders and led him over to the couch. The common room was for once empty except his friends, and Remus frowned at them.

Sirius and Peter had joined Lily and James by the piano and James soon started playing a song. After a while of playing Lily, James and Peter started humming a tune and Sirius started singing after a while. 

“We feel, we hear your pain, your fear. But we’re here, to say who you are is okay.”   
James took over the singing a bit from here. “And you don’t have to go through this on your own, you’re not alone.”   
Everyone starting singing here. “You have more friends than you know, some who surround you,” They smiled at him. “Some you are destined to meet. You’ll have more love in your life. Don’t let go, give it time. Take it slow, those who love you the most may need more time to grow. It’s gonna be okay, you have more friends than you know. Be brave, be strong. You are loved you belong.”   
Lily sang the rest. “Someday soon, you will see, you’re exactly who you’re supposed to be. And you don’t have to go through this on your own. You’re not alone.”   
The rest joined in. “You have more friends than you know. Some who surround you. Some you are destined to meet. You'll have more love in your life.” 

At the end of the song Remus looked like he was about to cry as he got up from the couch and hugged his friends tightly, starting with James. When it came to Sirius he pressed a kiss to his lips. “Thank you guys, you’re the best friends anyone could look for.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPuxRDG0Hv8  
> Link to the song ^ This is my first work published here so I really hope you guys like it.


End file.
